Love the Stars
by franklyherondale
Summary: AU. Where Feyre and Rhys have been dating for three years and they celebrate their anniversary. Fluff. Please review!
1. Only You

**As much as I wish it didn't, A Court of Thorns and Roses belongs to the wonderful Sarah J Maas. The plot, however, is my own.**

* * *

It was the night of their third anniversary and Feyre was twirling around in front of the mirror. As usual, Mor had dragged her back to the apartment she and Azriel shared, while the boys had taken Rhysand to Cassian's. Feyre wasn't entirely sure what went on at those congregations - only that Rhys would come out dressed for the occasion, looking stunning as always. With Mor and Amren, however, Feyre was handed outfit after outfit, many of them ripped out of her grasp before she could get a good look at them. Feyre was anxious - and excited - to figure out where they were going.

It was tradition for the two of them to alternate planning the celebration every year. The year after they had started dating, Rhys had taken Feyre out to a small town called Velaris. The next year Feyre took him to a nightlife museum where they stayed the night. This year it was his turn, and from the clothes the girls were stuffing into her arms, she had no idea where they were going.

"Is it open top?" asked Mor, rummaging through her closet and piling twenty different things into her arms.

"No," Amren answered cooly, tilting Feyre's face just so to add a wing of eyeliner.

"I could swear…" she muttered, tossing half of her pile away. The bed lay under various articles of strewn clothing, scarves, boots and purses. There

were open jewelry boxes piles upon the various tables, with the three women's entire collection of makeup displayed on the wooden vanity.

Feyre opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a screaming Mor.

"YES! BY THE MOTHER, THIS'LL BE PERFECT!"

Amren spun Feyre around to gaze at Mor who stood proudly, displaying two different outfits.

"Take your pick," she said, holding them out for her to see.

There was a flow-y red dress, sleeveless, with a black cardigan and high-tops underneath.

And then there was the strapless and sleeveless dark blue tunic that tied behind her neck, with black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket, paired with her trusty navy Vans and a black infinity scarf, all of which complimented the tattoo wrapping around her left forearm.

It was an easy pick.

When she finally stole away from the two to put on her clothes, she couldn't help but admire her own reflection. She looked… stunning. The little makeup Amren had put on brought out her odd grey-blue eyes. She looked like a woman who could hold her own against anyone and not crack a nail. She walked out of the bathroom and back to the girls.

Mor whistled low as Feyre strode into the room.

"Damn girl, if Rhys hadn't picked you up first I totally would've." Amen laughed and let a small grin slip onto her face.

"You look nice," she conceded with a nod of her head. Mor let out a whoop.

"Amren - gods above - _Amren_ , just gave you a compliment Fey. You know what that means - you look bomb AF." Feyre shook her head with a laugh.

"Do you want me to go celebrate with my boyfriend or no?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Your lips Feyre, your lips!" screeched Mor. With a single gesture, Amren was painting her lips with a bright red, and the three of them set off the the rendezvous point of Feyre and Rhys' apartment.

* * *

By the time they had reached, the boys had already arrived. They were leaning against Az's sleek Cadillac, the product of years of hard work. When they spotted the girls, Az offered Mor a shy smile, while Cass smirked at them as a whole. Rhys had pushed off the car, striding towards Feyre. She stood on her toes to peck him on the lips, leaning in closer. Mor stuck her hand in between their mouths, shouldering her way in between the two. They both looked at her with identical puppy dog eyes.

"We just id her makeup, I will not have you ruining it for another hour," she commanded, glaring firmly at each of them. She checked her phone, and arched a single eyebrow. "Anyway, you'll want to leave now, if you don't want to be late."

They took a moment to drink in the sight of the other. Rhys wore black jeans and shoes, with a cargo jacket over a simple white undershirt. Bits of his tattoo were peeking out from the collar in stark contrast. He looked, as usual, amazing, but somehow the only thing he could seem to look at was her. Feyre smiled. She would never understand how, of all people, he chose her.

Rhys smiled, and leaned his forehead against hers, lacing their fingers together.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she replied. "As soon as I know where it is we're going." Rhys' mouth lifted in a corner. He dug around in one of his pockets until he found what he was looking for.

"Close your eyes." Feyre grinned in anticipation as Rhys pressed a stiff piece of paper into her hand. Confused, Feyre pulled back and examined them more closely. They were two pieces of paper, she saw.

Two tickets to view a meteor shower… at the planetarium where they first met. They were restricted access, so only ticket holders could stay in those areas.

Wide eyed, Feyre looked at Rhys, then the tickets, then back at Rhys. She had heard about the meteors, but had never given much of a thought to when it would be.

"Well?"

Feyre let out a whoop and squeezed him to her, pressing the side of her face against his chest.

"I take it that you like the gift?" Rhys said cheekily. Feyre smacked him on the shoulder.

"C'mon, we have to go if _we don't want to be late_ ," said Feyre. Rhys raised an eyebrow.

"Hey - it's your turn this time and you can be sure as hell I don't want to miss it." Rhys leaned down for a kiss.

"HER LIPS!" Mir screeched. The couple glanced in surprise at the four friends near Az's car.

"Huh. You're here."

The duo sprinted for their car, looking behind their shoulders with a grin as Mor chased teasingly after them.

* * *

The announcer's voice drew their eyes up to the stars, beckoning them to watch closely. The meteor shower was to begin in a few minutes. Feyre felt her blood begin to tingle with excitement as she thrummed her fingers against her thigh. Cordoned off areas of the planetarium were opened to the crowd, and others around them dispersed to enjoy different views.

Rhys threaded his fingers through hers, squeezing once. She glanced over to him with a smile in her eyes, seeing the joy echoing back at her from his.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"For what?" he asked, tilting his head. She leaned in to peck him on the cheek.

"For the best gift anyone has ever given me," she replied. A hopeful and slightly nervous look flitted across Rhys' face, but then the joyful bliss returned. She rested her head on his shoulder as they aged back up through the glass ceiling.

Her head perked back up as the sky began to brighten. She head gasps whisper across the room in preparation, all awaiting the awe inspiring sight that was about to become them.

A tug on her hand had her looking to the side - and then clapping a hand over her mouth with a gasp of her own.

For before her was Rhys, kneeling on his right leg, and holding out a beautiful ring, of a rich black stone with a sapphire, the same color of his eyes, embedded in the center.

He was holding it out to her.

Rhys twitched nervously, scratching his face in apprehension. He cleared his throat and, eyes flickering Feyre's feet to her face, began to talk.

"I've, um, been wanting to do this for a long time, but, ah, I've never really found the, um, time, I guess, well, uh," Rhys rambled on for a bit before taking a long, shuddering breath and squaring his shoulder.

"I've been wanting to propose to you for a while, but have never gotten the guts to do it," he started. "Mor, being Mor, has been bugging me about it for a while, but I never found the right time. So," he took a final breath, keeping his eyes of her.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Feyre, and I'll never stop feeling lucky that I met you, got to know your, fell in love with you. I could spend five hundred years searching the world for someone like you, but it would be impossible. Because no one will ever come close to being like you. I've been in love with you for over three years, and I'll love you for the rest of my life. And I really, really hope you feel the same." His voice softened a bit as he continued, "You lit up my whole life. You made everything better." Rhys' eyes shone full of hope and love.

"So, Feyre Archeron, will you marry me?" She fell to my knees before him, gripping his free hand with both of hers. Feyre struggled to form words, lips moving like a fish. There was an awe in her eyes that the world had never seen before.

" _Yes_."

Stars flew across the sky in celebration as Rhys pulled the two of them up, circling his arm around her waist and dipping her down for his first kiss as her fiancé. Rhys ever-so-carefully slipped the ring onto her finger, as if her hand was more valuable than gold.

Applause thundered around them as hundreds of spectators stared at the sky - though many of them looked upon the pair with eyes of wonder and adoration.

"MAKE A WISH," boomed the announcer as the sky lit up their path. Music began to play in the background as Rhys smiled at Feyre, pulling her close to him.

"No need," he murmured, swaying side to side with her to the beat.

"And why would that be?"

"Because I have everything I've ever wanted right in front of me now." He stated it as a fact. It was so simple, so easy, the way he said it.

Feyre leaned in once more to kiss him. Pure elation, pure joy and love and hope was what she felt.

"Make that two," she whispered against his lips. She felt them pull up in a grin, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They came closer together, noses brushing and whispered to each other,

"I love you."

And while the man and the woman never forgot that night, neither did the stars.

They remembered.

The remembered the brilliant night sky, with sweeping streaks of majestic reds and blues and purples, scattered with showing stars and balls of light. They remembered the mountain ranges littering the background.

And they remembered the silhouette of a man and a woman, laughing with joy and dancing to their own song.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you all for reading! I've gotten some really sweet reviews, and it practically makes my heart burst. I may or may not add a second and third part to this fic, probably an encounter with Tamlin which is currently a WIP, and another one I'm debating on doing. Unfortunately, I have no idea how long it would take for me to write them, so I will not have a regular posting schedule.**

 **Random Fact: When trying to spell champagne, I pronounce it as sham-pege-nee. Anyone else?**

 **Stay awesome,**

 **franklyherondale**


	2. Better Be Worth It

Love the Stars: Chapter 2

I don't own A Court of Thorns and Roses, though I wouldn't say no if Sarah J Maas offered. However, the plot is all mine.

* * *

There wasn't a single surface in the room that wasn't covered. Invitation designs, color schemes, and wedding themes made up only a small fraction, while everything from the font style of the placards and color, height, type and price of each flower

Feyre and Rhys were slumped, exhausted, on the couch, groaning and rubbing their eyes to keep awake.

"Why is getting married so hard?" Feyre yawned, stretching.

"I have no idea," Rhys answered, equally sullen. Feyre leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes in an attempt for a quick nap. Rhys nudged her until she looked up, an expression of pure annoyance residing on her face.

"We have to choose a wedding cake by tomorrow," he reminded her, laughing a bit at the face she made.

"The lay out twenty-five different flavors and tell me to choose one in a month," she grumbled, ducking her face into his chest. "A simple chocolate or vanilla would be fine, maybe red velvet to be daring, but nooo, do you want lemon or german chocolate?" She huffed and picked up a catalog strewn on the coffee table in front of them.

"And not only is there the inside to think about, but apparently the outside decor is equally important and it's better for the couple to choose a special one instead of something generic and ugghhhh!" Fryer's fingers had tangled in her hair. With the wedding planning going on, she had been putting give her artwork at a lesser priority. While she was finishing a couple of the pieces, she wasn't able to start any, to her chagrin. Yeah, she got out of the house, but not being able to do anything was slowly driving her insane .

Rhys anyday would have done the same, but running a three gyms/kickboxing studios, albeit small ones, required too much work for him to dump it all on Cass and Az. Both Rhys and Feyre knew that the two would take on the duties without complaining, but it wasn't fair.

"Finished, love?" Rhys had a small smile on his face. She collapsed against him.

"Not even close." She slouched back against him and held the catalog up to their eyes.

"We narrow it down to our favorites and pick a random one." Rhys met her eyes and nodded.

"Now… flowers," she continued. She glanced up at the clock to find 11:57 blaring back at her.

Sensing his fiancée's distress, Rhys suggested, "Maybe Elain could organize it. Her floral company seems to be doing pretty well." Feyre sighed and rubbed her face.

"That would be wonderful," she admitted. "I wish we didn't have to plan this thing." Her head fell back against his chest.

Rhys ran his fingers through her hair. "Mor knows some great dress places," he tried. "Or she could probably design you one and get it made." He though for a second. "And I bet she has a lot of favors she could pull for this."

"Yeah, but I don't want to hassle them too much," Feyre admitted. "It is our wedding, not theirs." Rhys turned his eyes on her.

"As much as I wish that was true, try telling that to Mor," he said jokingly, yet still serious. "And Cass," he added as an afterthought. It was true.

"True," she said with a laugh. Groaning, she forced her body off the couch, holding out a hand.

"Wanna go to sleep?" she asked, dragging herself off the couch. She stuck out a hand to help him up.

"Sure," he yawned, looking at the time. "Damn, that long?"

Feyre groaned as they stood up from the couch, stretching in a wide motion, hitting Rhys in the face. He scrunched up his nose and poked her in the ribs.

"Go to sleep," she yawned.

"I should be telling you that," he poked, grinning. He swept her up into his arms, and retreated back to bed.

* * *

Feyre looked back on her phone at pictures and reviews of the venue. It was a quiet little place called the Night Court. The staff was really nice, and the venue itself was beautiful. It was located next to a lake, and it was surrounded in lush greens. Like the name suggested, they specialized in afternoon weddings that would go on until the wee hours of the morning. Inside they had air conditioning and places for food stalls to be set up, and outside they had a gorgeous stone patio.

Not many people knew about it because of the monstrous Nightmare Mountain, a yearlong haunted house, that was about a mile down the road. It had a bad reputation, and a big one, too. Fortunately, the reputation was where it ended. The owners were actually really sweet people, though it wasn't easy to tell with their sarcastic tongues.

Feyre closed her phone, glancing at the sleeping Rhys beside her. A simple broke onto her lips. She hated telling him how much the wedding was stressing her out. It was the first big event she would be seeing her entire family at in years, and she wanted to make it perfect.

Well, she wanted to show them that she didn't need them at that her new family was amazing.

But close enough.

Besides, Rhys had enough things to stress out about. And he looked so peaceful, for the first time… Feyre couldn't wait for the wedding to be over.

But she also never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

The day had come. Mor had indeed pulled in some favors to find Feyre the dress - or rather, make the dress. Together the two had designed it, Feyre designing how it would look, Mor doing the actual dress part. She had managed to find good lace and fabric, and transformed a naked mannequin and sheets of fabric into something beautiful. Feyre, Mor, and Amren found cute bridesmaids dresses for the latter two, for a fairly low price. It was a simple style, with a loose bottom half, a wide elastic band at the waist, the under-part of the top half being a sweetheart neckline, the upper part a sheer fabric with a halter neck.

Mor glanced once more at Feyre as Amren strode down the isle with Cassian, whose tie matched the sliver. The bride's face was a mask of calm, betraying none of the nerves truly buzzing underneath the skin.

The maid of honor walked purposely down the isle, hand in hand with Azriel.

Feyre waited until they were at the podium before walking down the isle herself.

Her dress was a work of art.

It was a slim dress that trailed far behind her, the top made of a lace through which one could see her tattoos well on display.

Spires of night sky swirled from the waist of the dress until it was indistinguishable from night itself. The bottom was dyed in a variety of different colors, blues and purples fading to reds and oranges, looking as though Feyre had run through a messy studio prior to arriving.

A sheer cape, pinned over her heart, drew behind her, dyed to match the colors of the gown.

And the bouquet was a burst of deep colors, sunrise oranges to moonlit blues.

The attendees oohed and ahhed, but nothing compared to the look of surprise and wicked joy of Rhys' face.

A look that she matched.

Rhys, unlike her, was wearing a navy blue suit, finished with a purple tie. It accentuated his broad shoulders and slim waist, and hugged the muscles on his arms very nicely. There were elegant gold swirls adorning the lapels, and brought out the golden undertones to his skin.

Feyre didn't realize she had stopped until Mor stage whispered, "Feyre, though I'm sure you'd love to oggle my cousin all day, there's kinda this wedding thing going on."

The crowd chuckled while Feyre threw Mor a look, though it didn't hold any true anger behind it. She continued down the isle, faster this time, until finally she stepped up onto the podium.

The officiator, a judge who was a friend of Rhys' family, was a man in his fifties who himself had a ring situated on his finger. He had a kind face and was a very happy person. When the two had first met, he insisted that Feyre not call him Judge or any of that nonsense, but instead Mr. Luna or just Gabriel.

Feyre, in her almost five inch tall heels, stood eye-to-eye with Rhys. Yeah, she was a pretty good 5' 9", but Rhys was 6' 2".

As Mr. Luna started to speak, Rhys wiggled his eyebrows at her. Feyre's nostrils flared in an attempt not to laugh.

 _Did you tell Mor about the surprise?_ he asked with his eyes, tilting his head.

Feyre made a face. _She'd kill us if I did_ , she answered. _The dress is way too nice for that_.

 _But we're still doing it, right?_ Rhys confirmed.

 _Of course_ , Feyre said. _She's still gonna kill us, though_ , she added as an afterthought.

Mr. Luna cleared his through. Feyre and Rhys blinked back into the real world, where everyone was staring at them with baited breath.

"Would you like me to repeat that?" Mr. Luna said, chuckling. Feyre and Rhys smiled sheepishly.

"Do you, Rhysand Nyx, take Feyre Archeron to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward?"

Rhys took a deep breath, looking straight into Feyre's eyes. "I, Rhysand Nyx, take Feyre Archeron to be my lawfully wedded wife. In front of these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live." He let out a little laugh of pure amazement and joy. The biggest smile ever seen broke out onto Feyre's face.

"Do you, Feyre Archeron, take Rhysand Nyx to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward?"

"I, Feyre Archeron, take Rhysand Nyx to be my lawfully wedded husband. In front of these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live." Fear stared right back up into Rhys's eyes.

Nyra, one of Rhys's young cousins, ran up the aisle with the rings and pillow. The crowd cooed at her cuteness, the red dress hairband keeping the hair out of her face. Rhys and Feyre accepted the rings with a grin, while Nyra ran up to Mor, who hoisted the child onto her lap. Nyra giggled at the silly faces Mor made at her.

Rhys laid Feyre's hand on his own, gently sliding the sliver band onto her finger. Feyre did the same.

"I now declare you husband and wife," Mr. Luna continued with a smile at the couple. "You may kiss."

Feyre wrapped her arms around Rhys' neck, leaning in as Rhys pulled her waist towards him with strong, gentle hands.

Mor and Cass groaned in anticipation, Az simply laughing into his hand, while Amren told everyone to get the champagne out.

'Cause this was gonna take a while.

* * *

When the newlyweds finally broke apart, the guests had started to filter out towards the catering. Feyre laced her fingers through her husband's resting her head against his shoulder. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

She spotted her mother and father in the corner. She, unlike her sisters had stayed on good terms with their father - staying in touch when he went to rehab for his alcoholism. Her sisters had stayed in touch with their mother, who Feyre had lost contact with - a contact she had never tried to regain.

Rhys nudged her back to the present. Feyre groaned with gratefulness as Mor handed her more sensible heels, which this time didn't bite into the backs of her feet. Feyre and Rhys went down to the patio, mingling with the guests as they came.

When everyone settled to their respective tables, Rhys stood up.

"Hi," he started. Everyone turned to look at him, causing him to blush.

 _Are you nervous?_ Feyre nudged. Rhys made a face, but no reply.

"Um," he continued, "This is apparently supposed to be the speech time."

The audience chuckled. Rhys took a deep breath, and started.

"So, here goes. I met Feyre six years ago, about a month after we both started college. It was at a noisy frat party that Cassian had dragged me and Azriel to, and at the time, the only interesting person was the girl whose arms were covered in paint. Needless to say, I worked my impressive charm, and she hated me for the rest of the year."

Feyre snorted.

"The next year, we were lucky - or unlucky, if you want to see it that way - to have a few classes together. She continued to avoid me, but somehow became friends with Mor, who did nothing less of locking us into a room together, even though we had both just gotten out of relationships of our own. This is one of many things Mor can now hold over my head," he continued wryly, "Because that's when I discovered Feyre was even more amazing of a person than I had first thought.

"She's kind, funny, and smart. She doesn't take shit from anyone. She cares about the people around her, and stops to help if she can. She creates beauty with her hands, with only a few simple strokes of her brush.

"I fell for her. Hard. Like, head over heels. But I hid it, albeit badly, because I didn't want to ruin what we had.

"I didn't realize how in love I was until we got together midway through the junior year of college. She… If you ask anyone who's knows me, I can close off very easily. Hide behind a mask to try to protect myself and others. I've hid behind that mask with every other girlfriend I've had, because every time I let myself get that much closer, they'd break my heart and never look back.

"Feyre never stopped looking forward," Rhys said with a small smile. "She didn't care about the skeletons in my closet. I didn't care about hers." Rhys took a deep breath, glancing at the new ring on his finger with a small smile. "So thank you all for coming here, because it's nice to know that other people know this. Plus," he added with a wicked grin, "I'm pretty sure we would have gotten married anyway, but this is nicer."

The crowd applauded as Rhys sat down. When the noise died down, Feyre had taken his place. She glanced down nervously at her hands.

"Thanks for coming," she started, looking every guest in the eye. "So, like you guys just heard, I met Rhys six year ago. I didn't actually know who he was at the time - shocking - but we kinda hit off. My boyfriend at the time was a big asshole, and when the two interacted, well, I thought of Rhys as the jerk. I'm glad I changed my mind," she said, looking at him. "Rhys kinda took everything from my mouth, to be honest. But I want to say that I wouldn't be here without him. I got into college with a full scholarship due to my art. Everyone was either uber rich or hella talented - most of the time both. I didn't fit in, honestly.

"End of freshman year, I was about to drop out. It was too much. Harsh breakups, half the students looked at me as if I were an exotic zoo animal, and it just sucked overall. Then Mor got in the way, and quite literally locked the two of us in a room together, actually. And I found out that Rhys was an incredible person, if you just take the time to look.

"I looked. And was blown away. And it was totally worth it."

Feyre looked at Rhys.

"I love you. And this - what we have here - is totally worth all of it."

The crowd erupted into cheers.

* * *

After the excitement had died down, the couple took the remaining guests down to the pier to stargaze. Mor was shooting Feyre suspicious glances, but eventually calmed down after a couple minutes of light talking with other guests.

Therefore, she didn't notice when Rhys discreetly pulled out his phone and texted an unknown person.

She didn't notice when a small rowboat pulled up onto a dock directly opposite their own pier.

She didn't notice when Feyre gave her heels to Amren, or when Rhys kicked off his shoes while lounging around with Cass and Az.

She did notice - oh she noticed - when the newlyweds cleared a path and ran straight into the water.

Straight. Into. The water.

She screamed.

"FEYRE! YOUR DRESS!" she shrieked as the two laughed at the shocked expressions on everybody's faces.

"It's good," Feyre called from the surprisingly warm lake. "I checked with dress cleaners. It's good to go."

Mor turned on Rhys. "ARE YOU INSANE, RHYS?!" she yelled.

Amren handed her a shot, which she gratefully took. "Goodnight," Mor said, turning away. "It's your fault if the glue in your clothes starts to come apart."

She turned around once more to see the horrified looks on their faces, and the urgency in which they swam towards the boat.

She laughed. _Suckers_ , she thought, the party disassembling behind her.

* * *

Though the two moved many times over the years following the wedding, there were a few photos that always found themselves propped up on the mantlepiece. One was of Feyre, Elain and Amren kissing their significant others on the cheek while the boys stared at the camera, with Nesta and Cassian glaring suspiciously at each other from far sides of the shot, Mor's hair streaming from behind the camera. Another was of Cass, Az and Rhys standing behind a snow fort while Amren, Mor and Feyre stood behind one of their own. There were a few more, of Feyre's first art exhibit, Rhys flying a plane. Their most treasured image stood in an old frame lined with black and gold.

It was of Feyre and Rhys, hand in hand, heads tipped back in laughter.

And in the background was a tall cake, sliced to see the true red velvet of the inside, the outside decorated to match the twinkling night sky.

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for reading!

I am so sorry for not posting anything for such a long time, or even posting to tell you guys on this story. I was really busy, and got stressed that you guys wouldn't like it and that didn't add up to a good writing ability. Sorry :(

Shoutout to Oceanswan for pointing out a few spelling errors in the last part. Oh, the woes of writing in Notes. But if anyone finds any more errors, please PM me. (And if anyone might be open to beta some of my other stories I wouldn't say no)

That Tamlin chapter I talked about is still a WIP, but I may add it to something else I have planned. It has a bit more violence and swearing in it that what this fic has in it, and I don't really wanna break that, you know?

On another note, What do you guys think? Good? Bad?

Please review!

Random Fact: Sometimes when I speak, I slip into different accents for a couple words.

Stay Awesome,

franklyherondale


	3. The Invite Says Plus One

**A Court of Thorns and Roses belongs to Sarah J Maas, as do the characters, but the plot is mine.**

* * *

Feyre stared at the test in shock. It was a tiny little stick, that test. Tiny. Insignificant.

And there were two lines on it.

She was pregnant.

Feyre just stared.

* * *

Feyre left the bathroom quickly hiding the test in her purse. She walked into her office, running her hand through her hair. How would she tell Rhys? She knew he wanted to have kids one day, but would he want one now? She knew she could abort the baby if she wanted, but did she?

A knock sounded through the room. Feyre almost jumped out of her skin.

Mor popped her head in.

"Hey, Fey," she said, strolling into the office. Mor plonked down onto one of the plush seats in front of her desk, plopping her purse onto the floor. "Fey?" she asked, raising one of her perfect eyebrows.

"Yes, Mor?" Feyre plopped into her role chair, grabbing the edge of her desk to keep from moving too much.

"Up for drinks tonight?" Her friend asked casually. "I know a could bar we could go to."

A ball dropped in Feyre's stomach. "Nah, I can't," she said, twisting her mouth into a small frown.

Mor pouted, until a mischievous grin graced her features. "Does my cousin plan to take you out on an extravagant baby-making spree?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up," Feyre grumbled playfully, throwing a pillow at her friend. She glanced at the clock above the door. "I," she said, grabbing her keys, "have a class starting soon."

Mor snorted lightly. "I'll take that as a yes," she said, heaving herself out of the chair. "Deflectiiing," she trilled.

Feyre flipped her off. "You do remember, co-founder, that this is an art and design studio? For _children_?" she pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Mor stuck out her tongue.

"The kids are waiting!" Feyre shouted, running dramatically out of the room.

Mor coughed something about being a wuss, and Feyre stopped, turned on her heel, and looked her friend straight in the eye.

"Morrigan. He doesn't have to take me out." Feyre smirked. "In fact, we generally stay _in_."

She walked out, pleased, as Mor pretended to gag.

* * *

Feyre played with a pen, gazing out of her window, trying to think of how she would tell Rhys. She was almost positive Rhys would be overjoyed - but would he really want to keep it? They weren't even thirty... she shook her head.

She glanced at the clock again, suddenly glad that her last two classes of the day she ended last week. A year after her wedding, she and Mor had opened up a new business, and it had boomed since then.

Since summer started, they spent most of the day in summer camps, and from 2-7 they taught university students and adults. But, hey, who was she to say no to the occasional 4 o'clock day end?

Feyre surfed Pinterest for a while, finally deciding to tell him over dinner. She drove down to the local farmer's market, grabbing the ingredients for grilled chicken and fettuccini alfredo, the only meal she could cook by memory (without setting the kitchen on fire, that is).

When she got home, she took a shower instead of cooking. It was only five, and they usually ate at around eight.

By 7:45, the table was set, and the food was warm and ready in their pots on the stove.

Feyre was sitting on the couch, legs tucked under her, surfing the channels. She clicked on Food Network, tuning out the words as she watched the door, waiting, waiting.

Rhys was back by 8:15. He unlocked the door, dumping his bag on the couch as he blocked down next to his wife.

"What's with the fancy dinner, darling?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Would you rather _not_ eat it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I take it back," Rhys teased, getting up to wash his hands. He pulled Feyre up, too, running his fingers through his hair.

"So how was your day?" he asked casually, turning on the faucet.

"Good," she said, scratching the back of her neck. "My last two classes of the day ended last week, so I was out at 4."

"Lucky," Rhys pouted. Feyre rolled her eyes at his antics. Rhys laughed in response, swooping his arm under her legs, and carried her to the dining room bridal style.

"Prick," Feyre laughed, pressing a light kiss to his temple. Rhys smiled, setting her down.

Feyre started getting some of the food, looking anxiously at her husband. Luckily he didn't notice.

Rhys picked up one of the bottles on the countertop.

"Sparkling Apple Cider?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows, confusion coating his eyes. He suddenly looked up. And looked around. "Feyre," he said in a questioning tone, but before he could get in another word, Feyre grabbed a gift bag from behind her back and unceremoniously shoved it into his hands.

She fidgeted under his gaze as he held the bag, tissue paper engulfing his hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but once more, Feyre cut him off.

"Just open it," she said. "Please?"

A warm smile broke out on his face. Rhys reached into the bag… and pulled out a pair of tiny shoes.

The shoes were more like little bags made out of green cloth, but it was obvious enough what they were meant to be.

The shock on Rhys' face was almost worth the anxiousness at what he'd think.

One moment passed. And then another. And another. And suddenly Feyre's palms were sweating harder than ever before.

Rhys looked up, that shock still on his face - though it was mixed with awe.

He held the shoes reverently, the paper bag laying forgotten on the floor.

"Feyre," he said slowly, a grin growing on his face, "are we going to have a baby?"

Feyre nodded, and his face lit up like a lightbulb. "If you're up for it," she teased. "It'll be like having a mini Mor or a mini Cassian who _will not_ shut up when we ask them to."

"Ready when you are," he whispered, circling her with his arms.

Feyre laughed joyfully, jumping up and down. "We're gonna have a baby!" she shrieked.

The second she stopped, she pulled in her husband for a kiss.

He swept her into a low dip, looking at her with an expression one could only describe as wonder, awe. Pure devotion and love.

Rhys kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered, pulling her back up.

Feyre held on around his neck. "I love you, too," she breathed.

Rhys put his hands on her stomach. He leaned in to kiss her, and when he leaned back, his face was that of pure bliss - identical to Feyre's.

A baby. A little, miracle baby.

Their baby.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! What do ya think? Again, I'm really sorry that I haven't posted recently. I have found that, unfortunately, I am really bad at being anywhere near punctual when it comes to my writing. Sorry :(**

 **So I realized that the ages of the characters might have seemed a bit confusing - sorry. In Only You, Feyre and Rhys finished college a year prior, so they're around 22. In Better Be Worth It, they're a year older. In this installment, they're around 27 or 28.**

 **Also, I'm thinking of starting an actual story, with actual chapters that are less one shot-y. Input?**

 **By the way, I got the baby shoes idea somewhere from Tumblr, and I'm not entirely sure if it was from a story or a regular post. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Also, guys, less than 5% of all the viewers are actually reviewing. And that's after I round generously. Please review! It definitely helps writers, both me personally and anyone else out there, so please take the second to review.**

 **Random Fact: I'm allergic to most sunscreens.**

 **Stay Awesome,**

 **franklyherondale**


	4. Family

**Thank you to wavingthroughawindow, Aphrodite-Venus-u.k, SpellCleaver, DeathlyRune, Aelinashg, Guest (2), parietheplatypus, Assassin 1, HighLadyofHerondale, Firestorm, Anonymous and whatifweareallfictional for reviewing!**

wavingthroughawindow: Thank you! There isn't much of their personality in this chapter, but they do show up in another on of my fics!

Aphrodite-Venus-u.k: Thank you!

SpellCleaver: Thanks so much!

DeathlyRune: I thought about adding him, but most of the pics I write with Tamlin are hella angsty, and that doesn't really work with this fluffy smoosh. Thanks for the suggestion, though!

Aelinashg (Guest): Aah, thank you! I haven't seen the movie, but I'll definitely check it out!

Guest: Thanks!

Guest: Aww, you're so sweet!

parietheplatypus: Ackackackackack thank you so much! I'm sorry for this reeeeally late update :(

Assassin 1 (Guest): Coming right up!

HighLadyofHerondale: Ahaha, thank you!

Firestorm (Guest): Thanks! I love your username, by the way. Do you prefer Ronnie's Firestorm or Jax's?

Anonymous (Guest): ;FLASJDF; THANK YOU!

whatifweareallfictonal: Thank you!

Disclaimer: A Court of Thorns and Roses belong to Sarah J Mass, as do the characters, but the plot is mine.

* * *

Nine months. She had been a _boat_ for nine months.

"You aren't a boat, love," Rhys whispered, pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

Did she say that out loud?

She must've, as Rhys let out a husky laugh and kissed her again.

"Babe," she groaned, "why is it taking _so_ long?" Feyre missed the earlier months of being pregnant. Aside from morning sickness and the weirdest craves (jalapeño chips and chocolate milkshakes had never tasted so good), it was fairly easy to walk around and tie her shoes and feel fairly normal.

Nine months in and ready to pop had a very different feeling.

They had had a gender reveal party a couple months ago. Well, they already knew it was a he, but Mor threw one anyway.

Pregnant pregnant pregnant.

Baby baby baby.

Feyre groaned, switching off the TV as she got up, albeit slowly.

Sometimes she wondered if Rhys would want to stay with her because she looked so awful and he looked like a god.

He had promised her multiple times that he would love her no matter what she looked like, so that was nice.

"Darling," he started, helping her wobble towards the bathroom, "does thou want anything?"

Feyre huffed a laugh. "I want to be able to tie my shoes."

"Any day now."

Feyre stopped suddenly, a shocked expression on her face.

"Love?" Rhys asked, worried, checking her over to make sure she was okay.

"Babe," Feyre whispered, "my water just broke."

* * *

To say it was chaotic was an understatement.

Rhys had helped Feyre into the car - an electric, family friendly little thing that honestly didn't look like it could take the speeds Rhys ended up pushing it.

To say he was panicking by the time Feyre was given a room was an understatement.

Feyre, on the other hand, was fairly calm - well, as calm as one can be when they're waiting to be given the call to push.

It was hours before the doctor entered the room - it felt like days.

"Almost there," the doctor - Doctor Thesan? she had forgotten - said encouragingly. "One more push, Feyre."

Feyre groaned something unintelligible.

Rhys was pretty sure it wasn't G rated.

Feyre grabbed his hand - well, his other hand, as his first was already engaged with one of hers - and _squeezed_ as she pushed. For all the times he had wrestled Cass and Az over the years, that would have to take the cake for strongest grips.

A band of nurses rushed around Feyre, swaddling and cutting and measuring and doing Cauldron knows what.

The doctor smiled, handing Feyre a small, swaddled burrito of human. "You just gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Ms. Archeron. He weighs 6 pounds, 4 ounces."

The way Feyre looked at the baby, she could have been holding the most precious thing in the world.

She _was_ holding the most precious thing in the world.

They didn't know if seconds or hours were passing as they just stared at their son.

"We never decided on a name," Feyre murmured, stroking her son's face. She looked up to her husband, who was staring at the baby with an expression so full of love and wonder in a way that made her really want to kiss him.

Rhys laughed. "Can we please keep his last name as Archeron?" At Feyre's curious glance at the outburst, he elaborated. "'Nyx' confuses more than a few teachers and subs. They keep asking where in the world you're from. Plus," he added, "it's one of the later names. He'll always be number 20 in roll call."

Feyre gave him a dubious look. "Roll call is your reason?"

He rolled his eyes. "Humor me."

She snorted. "Humored." She was quiet for a moment, and then - "Knox."

"What?"

Aww, he was so adorable caught off guard. "Knox. It sounds kinda like Nyx, and it's cute."

A small smile started stretching across Rhys's face. "You were looking at baby names, weren't you?"

"Maybe a little."

Rhys leaned in to press a kiss on Feyre's forehead. "I love you," he whispered. "I love both of you."

A grin grew across Feyre's features. "I love you both, too."

* * *

Baby Knox soon became the most popular member of their friends. "Auntie Mor," as it were, was the perfectly chaotic doting machine, and Knox's favorite person. Feyre sometimes suspected Mor preferred spending time with Knox versus his parents.

Cassian, aside from trying to teach Knox swearwords, was surprisingly capable when it came to entertaining the child. Nesta claimed it was because his mental state was closer to that of a baby's. Nesta herself, though she seemed untouched by Knox's charm, couldn't help but break into a coo whenever the baby reached for her.

Odd as it seemed, Amren seemed to be the only one able to get the baby to eat his entire meal. Elain came close in second, but no one could compare to Amren.

Azriel was arguably the best at helping Feyre and Rhys pick out baby clothes. Cassian spent a day trying to discern if Az spoke Baby.

Honestly? Feyre had never been happier. She planned to keep it that way.

* * *

AN:

Ohmygod. It's done. The final chapter of Love the Stars. This is the first time I've actually finished a full project, and ;lasdjf;lake;lakjsdf.

Thank you to everyone who supported and reviewed the story while it was being written, and for bearing with me for the literal _eight months_ I didn't post. It probably shouldn't take a year to write a four-piece fanfic.

Aaaaaaaaah!

Random Fact: My favorite time of year is early fall, when it isn't too hot but it's still sunny. Also Halloween.

Please review!

~franklyherondale


End file.
